The birthday party  FMA oneshot
by kataangkissed
Summary: Ed's birthday is here and winry thinks it would be fun to invite everyone. Warning light smexy times and swearing.


Set a around the time the photo from the end of the series was taken. Please review!

* * *

People where yelling and cheering, balloons flapped around the place and someone use a party popper. This was waaay to much, he wished Winry hadn't let it slip that it was his birthday. The kid's seemed to like it though, they where running though peoples legs attacking each other with balloons. He smiled, maybe it wasn't all that bad. Looking around he wondered where Al was, he had come back from Xing for this stupid party. Ed hoped he was at least enjoying it. Seeing the back door open he wondered out. Al was sitting on the bottom step looking at the stars. Dropping down next to him Ed looked up as well "Shouldn't you been with your party guests?" Al joked.

"Haha, you mean Winry's guests? You would never guess this is all for me the way she is flapping around." Ed grinned. "She liked it though." Shrugging he looked all the dimming sunset. That wasn't good, meant the kids would have to go to bed and that the adults would be up to whatever they wanted to in his house. Al seemed to be reading his thoughts.

"Your gonna have one hell of a clean up tomorrow." Grinning Ed playfully punched him on the arm. "No kidding, I bet Winry is going to be passed out for at least a day after the amount she has had." He looked up a the stars again.

From behind them they heard to bang of the door as Winry stumbled out in her heels. "God, Alphonse, tell your wife red is sooooo not in any more!" She fell over the thrid step and landed on Al's lap. "Why hello handsome!" She gabbed his head and kissed him. "Mmmmm"

"Winry!" Ed jumped up and pulled her away from Al, as she giggled Al looked away. "God woman, stop with the drink!"

"Whatcha talking about! I 'ent had no more then 2 glasses!" Her face was flushed and she was stumbling over every word. Al was still looking away. "Oh!" She yelled. "Fuck! Your my hubby wubby! Who the hell did I kiss!" She span away from Ed's arms and glared at Alphonse. "What the hell Al! You have a WIFE! What where you thinking! Kissing me of all people, your BROTHERS WIFE!" She jumped towards him, slapping him before Ed pulled her back. "Ed! Aren't you mad at him! He KISSED ME!" As she struggled from Edwards grip Al backed up towards to door rubbing his cheek.

"I think I better go check on May, call me if you need any..." He glanced at struggling Winry, "Help..." After he had gone back into the house, Winry slackened. Ed sat her down on his lap.

"You okay now?" He stroked her hair, trailing his hands down her lovely neck. She slapped them. "Hands off!" Snickering he kissed her, she glared into his eyes. Pulling away she slapped him. "What did I just say!"

"You said hands off right? So I used my lips!" Scowling she carefully stood up. "You should sit down, your wobbling." Walked up the porch steps and leaned against the wall. Her eyes and white dress seemed to glow under the moonlight. "You look amazing." She looked at him sharply. "Your not getting anything" Ed frowned. "Don't try puppy eyes either! I am not having it!"

"But I was just tell-" He was interrupted by Winry's high heel on his head. "Fucking hell Winry! What was that for!" He rubbed his head, glaring at her. But she wasn't looking at him any more, she was looking at the sky.

"It's so nice here. With you, you know? All these years we have know each other. I am glad it was with you and Al. Because you guys are so stupid and rash and over the top! You are brave and kind, and I love you Ed." She looked at him and smiled. "Come on, lets get the kids to bed, we got some celebrating to do!" She pulled him indoors, where things where getting crazy.

Rounding at the kid's up was not easy, they had eaten a lot of cake and Ed had a feeling that bastard Mustang had given them a little wine. After he was sure they where all asleep and not planning to come downstairs again, he went down himself.

"Edwaaaard! Come on, join in!" Winry yelled from the crowd. He did not want to join in. He wanted to scrub his eyes with bleach in fact. The sight that has met him was something he never wanted to see again. Roy was on his table doing a strip tease for the girls. Reminder; burn table. His wife seemed to be dancing dirty with everyone, wait no that was wrong. Everything near her including the automail limbs around the house. Havoc was in the corner, smoking cigarettes like the there was no tomorrow and Den was barking madly at Hayate who was standing close to her owner. Who seemed to be trying to tie Roy's arms and behind them May tight red dress seemed to be twisted the wrong way at the torso. He could see Al grinning behind her, god knows where his hand was. Breda was scoffing all food in sight while the rest of the military gang was getting a lecture about something from Armstrong.

A bang went off, Riza was trying to shoot Roy. Oh how he would of loved to see her hit the mark, but she was making holes in the walls. Pushing through the crowd he grabbed her gun before she shot again.

"Edward! A toast for the man of the hour!" Someone yelled. Suddenly they where all around him, tossing stuff, toasting wine, and trying to lift him up in the air.

"Woah! He's heavy for a shrimp!" "Yeah, I thought he would be super light he is so short!" "Lemme try!" "Omg!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP! I AM TALLER THEN A LOT OF YOU GUYS NOW! LEMME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He began kicking and struggling, Riza let off a shot and while everyone was looking at her he ran into a closet. God, he hated birthday parties. He knew this would be a bad idea. He didn't want to move from in here, as squashed as he was. Outside the noise was getting louder.

Then light hit his face, blinding him. Someone stood over him. "I still haven't given you your present yet Edward." Winry was suddenly in there with him shutting the door. With barely any room to move his face was right in her cleavage.

"Uhhh... Winry this is kinda cramped." She began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Better that way isn't it, Edward? Happy birthday."


End file.
